This invention relates to spoolers arranged for leading wire to a rotating spool through a wire tension controller and winding it onto the spool while distributing it in alternating directions along the spool between flanges thereof.
The wire tension controller has the function of absorbing disturbances in the continuous wire movement to the spool from the previous apparatus, such as the wire drawing machine manufacturing the wire or an annealer through which the wire passes from the wire drawing machine, while being intended to maintain on the one hand tension in the wire being wound on the spool and on the other hand tension in the wire leaving the previous apparatus.
If the wire is wound on the spool under tension with a correct length of distribution in either direction between the spool flanges the wire should be steadily unreelable from the spool by the user without transient wire looseness or snatches. However, if the flanges of re-used spools have become distorted or if wear in re-used spools gives locational inaccuracy on the spooler arbor or pintles or if the spools are cheaply made for disposal and have variable dimensions, correctness of the wire distribution cannot be ensured by a single pre-setting of the wire distribution mechanism. If the wire distribution is incorrect, however, wound wire profile deficits or excesses will occur adjacent the spool flanges and these, which in bad cases may even be associated with the overlapping of later coils by earlier ones, may frequently be unfavourable to a steady unreeling.